Isabella's True Destiny
by DearDawn
Summary: What if Bella spoke with Aro after the meeting at the Volturi after saving Edward about them deciding she must become a vamp? And what if Bella was never Edwards mate? What if she was an imprint? Could there be other twists and turns in store for her?
1. Chapter 1: The Flight Home

**Isabella's True Destiny  
**_(Bella/Quil Jr.)_

**Summary:**

_What if Bella spoke with Aro after the meeting at the Volturi after saving Edward about them deciding she must become a vamp? And what if Bella was never Edwards mate? What if she was an imprint? Could there be other twists and turns in store for her? Read and find out! Picks up at the end of New Moon but all the wolves have already phased. Rated M for future lemons!_

_A/N: just would like to point out that I don't own the characters and anything else recognizable to twilight as that all belongs to the amazin' Stephanie Myers!  
Enjoy!_

**Ch.1: The Flight Home**

**Bella POV**

I am still trying to figure out why everything has seemed so odd since we got on the plane to return from Italy. All the compulsion I had felt to find and save Edward dissipated as soon as we left the Volturi. It was one thing for me to become a vampire on my own terms, but now the Volturi had decided to mandate it to me. It also felt weird to me that I now had a huge secret to keep from Edward. Perhaps that is why everything seemed off with him, but deep down I know that is not really it at all.

"Love, is everything ok? You seem very out of it right now." Edward asked with a confused look on his face.

"I am fine Edward just trying to process everything." I answered carefully.

"Love, will you ever tell me what you spoke with Aro about right before we left the castle?"

"Someday, when I am ready I will. Till then don't push" I answered him perhaps a little more sharply then I needed to judging by the shocked look on his face. How I used to think that face was perfect, but now I see how truly flawed it is. His unchanging and never-aging features and his ice cold touches were never quite enough for me. How I was ever so blinded to how truly imperfect he was is completely beyond me.

In some ways it pains me to realize and come to terms with the fact that I don't actually belong to Edward, that he is not my true forever. Of course, this is something that I am still processing and I'm still trying to understand the odd pull I feel to La Push.

Whenever I had been at the rez in the last months I have felt so much more at peace almost as though nothing bad had ever happened in the past to me. I still can't figure out why and most of the time I chock it up to my best friend Jake. He has been so absolutely great to me lately. First he brought me out of my zombie state from when Edward left, and then he had showed me how to love again. Of course after allowing him to take me on a date we both realized that it seemed really awkward for us to see each other romantically and decided we were better as best friends.

I felt really bad for leaving the way I had when Alice showed up and told me about Edward going to the Volturi to die after her misinterpreted vision. I just couldn't let him do that over me. He deserves the chance to find his real forever, but first I need to explain to him that I am not it. This could be difficult. Alice knew already because of her vision of me, or rather her lack therein since we discovered that she can't see the wolves, but she was keeping her thoughts from Eddie boy so I could explain it. At this point all I know is I don't belong with Edward and the place I feel I belong is with the wolves and I want, no I need, time to figure out that connection. As soon as I had decided that I wasn't going to stay with Edward I disappeared from Alice's visions completely.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a voice came over the planes intercom system announcing our upcoming landing in Seattle. The moment of truth was almost here. I nodded to Alice so she would know that I had decided to speak to Eddie on the drive from the airport back to Forks and she knew to run home.

**Edward POV**

The whole plane ride home from Italy I kept going from happy that Bella is safe to being confused about why she had requested private audience with Aro before our departure. Even more puzzling was the fact that Aro never came out between their conversation and our departure. I had originally thought I was just over reacting till I realized Alice is guarding her thoughts too.

Bella seemed to not want to look at me and on the rare occasion she does she won't look me in the eyes and she has an almost sad look on her face. She seems very lost in her thoughts and it makes me wonder what happened while I was away. Part of me knew something was coming and I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like it. Isabella Swan is the most important person to me, sure I knew she wasn't my true mate but she is an amazing and beautiful person, and I Love her immensely.

I truly had only left to protect her but in the end I ended up being the one needing rescuing by her. I will not make the same mistakes twice. One of the perks of being a vampire was your brain's never ending abilities. I truly never wanted this life for her but it seems I may not have a choice in the matter now that the Volturi are aware she knows of our existence. It doesn't help that if I know Bella she won't allow the family to be put in danger for her to allow me to keep the Volturi in the dark, which meant I would have to change her.

I was so lost in my own thoughts and worries that I almost missed the silent exchange that passed between Alice and Bella as the plane readied to land. When I poked around in Alice's mind all I saw was a rundown of the upcoming sales at the mall in Port Angeles. Ugh! What are these two hiding?

_A/N: Wonder what Bella and Aro talked about! It's coming in the next chapter please review and let me know what ya'll think…this is my first story so please *puppy face* review for me!_


	2. Chapter 2: The TalkExplainations

_A/N: Again the characters are NOT MINE! All things recognizable to Twilight are Stephanie Myers!_

**Ch. 2 The Talk/Explanations**

**Jacob POV**

I stood in front of her house shaking in the rain for what seemed like hours. I couldn't believe that she just left me like that for that leech. I just didn't understand it, I mean sure I had purposely kept her from the guys so she wouldn't know one of them had imprinted on her. Maybe, just maybe had I let the imprint happen I could still have my best friend here, but no I had to go being selfish and keep her all to myself. Now she didn't realize how important she was to the pack and was running off to save the bloodsucker that had intentionally broke her heart into pieces and almost broke her completely.

I needed to phase and tell Sam and the others what was going on but I wasn't ready to have them all in my head just yet so I kept standing there staring off in the night. So much had happened in such a short amount of time today. We had almost caught the redheaded leech but Harry Clearwater had been in that accident when he and Charlie had been on the way home from fishing, at least he was expected to make a full recovery though. Charlie had been lucky enough to walk away unscathed. Then, now Bella was blindly running into danger yet again, I swear that girl has no sense of self-preservation.

I had decided to walk home while I cleared my head and would phase when I got back to the rez to tell Sam what was happening when I heard the howl. I immediately ran into the tree line dropping my shorts into the bushes as I ran and phased.

**Bella's POV**

The plane landed rather smoothly and we were able to quickly navigate our way out of the airport since Alice and I left so quickly we had no luggage to collect. I was getting progressively more nervous about having to talk to Eddie. I hoped he would take it graciously. I knew that was a long shot but hey a girl can dream right?

As soon as we were on the highway home I was looking for the right words to open with when Edward spoke up. "Why did Alice decide to run home? What are you hiding from me Bella?"

"I am not sure where to start Edward. I suppose starting with how much you really hurt me when you left and took the family away might be appropriate." I began shakily, "I was devastated. I was literally a zombie like shell of myself for months. Eventually, Jacob showed up and convinced me to start living again. I thought at one point I was falling in love with him," I heard him snort at that part and ignored it continuing my story, "but I quickly discovered that while I love him it was more like he is the brother I never got to have before. But the truth in the matter is Edward while you will always hold a place in my heart I am no longer in love with you.

You have hurt me more than I thought I had ever given someone the ability to do. So while your leaving hurt me tremendously I am also grateful you did because otherwise I would not have given myself the chance to realize that I really don't want to be a vampire and that you truly are not my forever." There I got it all out.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath awaiting his response till he finally spoke, "Bella please I Love you, I never meant to hurt you. Please, love, you don't really mean all of this. You're just stressed out from the lack of sleep and meeting the Volturi. Not to mention you probably feel trapped by their decision that you must be a vampire now." He pleaded with me his hands gripping the steering wheel and a pained expression on his face, "you are my soul mate Bella please don't talk like this. Let's just get you home so you can rest and we will talk in the morning."

I looked at him incredulously. Did he really just try to discount my thoughts and feelings? "No Edward you are not my soul mate, if you were you never would have been able to leave me here. Especially with Victoria still out to kill me! So do not dismiss what I have said to you! I am finished with this relationship we had. I only came to save you in Italy is because you deserve to find your forever and not throw it away because you thought you had to."

I glanced over at him to gauge his reaction to that before I continued, "Edward I want you to leave again and this time don't return. I will not have you around trying to control me and my actions, I didn't like it when you were here before and I thought you were my mate. I am sure as hell not going to put up with it now. So please if you love me at all then give me this shot at my true forever."

When I looked at him this time I swear I saw a flash of anger before his face became an emotionless mask. "Bella you don't know what you're saying. We will discuss this tomorrow after you have rested and that is final." It wasn't until now I realized that the car had stopped at my house. So I stepped out of the car and looked back at Eddie one more time.

"Edward the window on my room will be shut so do not think of coming there. I meant every word I have said tonight and I really do expect you to respect my wishes and leave. There will be no discussion tomorrow about this. I am finished with us, I am not in love with you any longer." I closed the car door and walked to the house feeling like a weight had been removed from my shoulders.

Now I just have to figure out how to explain to Charlie where I have been for half a week. This should go over well. As I walked into the house I heard the TV playing the tail end of a Mariners game so I guessed this moment was not a good one to disturb him as he never called out to me when I entered. So I opted to go get a glass of water before going to speak to him. As soon as I walked into the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered the phone reluctantly. Who would be calling at this time?

"Bella, we need to talk can you come to the rez early tomorrow?" Jake said rather coldly.

"Yeah sure Jake. I just got in and I have some hopefully good news for you and the rest of the pack! Should I go to your place or Sam and Emily's?" I was really excited to go see the pack. I had missed them all. I really wished I would have gotten more chances to hang out with everyone other than the bonfire where I learned the histories. Hopefully now that would change.

"Sam and Emily's. We have some news for you but please have Cullen wait at the boundary." Jake responded still sounding distant.

"What's wrong Jake? And Edward won't be accompanying me at all tomorrow. I will explain everything when I see you but I have to go. As I said I just got home and now Charlie is calling me I am sure he wants to know where I have been the last few days. Hey Jake, I Love You!"

"Ok Bells. This does sound like it will be good news then. See you tomorrow! Love you too Bells" now Jake sounded much happier as we hung up and I went back into the living room to speak with Charlie.

_A/N: so I am going to leave it here…please review and let me know what ya'll think!_


	3. Chapter 3: Talking with The Cullens

**Ch. 3: Talking with the Cullens**

_A/N: I don't own Twilight or the Characters…they are the property of Miss Stephanie Myers!_

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe she was saying that we weren't meant to be. Who put these thoughts in her head? They must pay! This is my girl we are talking about MINE! No one will take her from me EVER!

It was a slap in the face when she told me she wants me to leave and never return. She is just exhausted I will give her some time to rest and think straight right now. She will come back to her senses and come apologize tomorrow.

"Alice!" where is she. She can look for me and see when Bella will be here tomorrow.

"Edward I know what you are going to ask and Bella's future is blank. I don't think she is coming back she has chosen the wolves. I think this time you need to respect her wishes and go away for a while." She told me this while showing me the blackness she sees every time she looks for Bella, my Bella.

"No, she loves me I know she does. I will not leave her again! She will be mine! There is no way I will let the wolves have her!" I growled out. "Isabella Swan belongs to ME!"

**Bella POV**

Talking to Charlie was a lot smoother than I thought it would. He was pretty upset that I left the country without telling him first, but he was more relieved that I came home and am safe now. After a lecture about not making him worry so much and promising him that it would never happen again he let me go to bed.

Charlie is planning to go on a fishing trip in the morning with Billy and Harry now that Harry is finally out of the hospital. So that means I have the day free until it is time to go to Sam and Emily's house to talk to the pack.

I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about Eddie boy not listening to me and staying here to cause me trouble. So I think I should go and speak with him and his family in the morning. I have been thinking a lot about what happened before they left and I really need to discuss what I figured out with the family.

I woke up early around 8am and showered and dressed quickly before heading to the kitchen to eat. Sitting in the kitchen and eating is helping calm my nerves, I know this conversation could go very bad if I am not careful with how I say things. I think I am going to call Alice and arrange to talk to the family alone before I talk to Edward that way they understand what is happening.

"Alice can you get Edward out of the house for about an hour or two? Take him hunting or something. I want to talk to the family without him there for a few minutes to explain." I asked her as soon as she answered her cell phone and went away from Edward's mind reading capabilities.

"Sure sweetie, you know I love you like a sister right? Please don't forget that or the fact that the family does love you too." She replied a little less chipper than her usual self.

"I know that but I have to do what is best for me so please Alice." I was starting to feel my resolve weakening slightly. I needed to get this over with soon. "Alice I will decide to choose him momentarily when I am ready for him to come back so let him see that vision when you get it ok. But for you reference it is just a code to you I am not really going to choose him."

"Ok Bella. I will see you later then." She sounded sad as she hung up the phone to go get Edward out of the house.

It is time for me to face the family I once wanted to join more than anything. I only hoped they would accept my decision and help me if Eddie boy had the bad reaction I expected from him. When I pulled up to the house I saw that Emmett was waiting outside the door for me and he swept me up in a trademark Emmett bear hug as soon as I got out of my truck.

"Bella Bear I missed you so much!" Emmett boomed out while squishing me in his hug.

"Em…can't…breathe…human…fragile…let…me…go…" I said between attempts at breathing and he quickly released me with an apologetic look on his child-like face before following me into the living room.

The whole family minus Eddie and Alice was gathered on the couches apparently waiting for me to arrive. I took several deep breaths while looking at each family member in turn taking in their apprehensive expressions slightly confused.

"I was with Alice when you spoke to her earlier Isabella so I blocked my thoughts till she got Eddie out of the house then alerted the family." Jasper as usual picked up on my emotions and decided to explain.

"Oh, thank you Jasper. I truly appreciate it." I responded slowly as I continued to process each person's facial expressions before they changed. I was about to jump into telling them what happened when they left when Jasper spoke again.

"Isabella, I am so sorry for what happened at your birthday party. I would never intentionally hurt you and what happened is something I really need to talk to you privately about soon."

"Jasper, did Edward not tell you that I forgave you that very night I understand that things happen and I saw that your eyes were the last to darken in the room except for Carlisle. So you do not need to apologize to me for what happened. And after I say what I need to say to the family then you and I can talk ok. But first I need to talk to everyone here." I responded slightly shocked as Jasper nodded to show his understanding and patience.

"Ok I have a few things I want to say to everyone and I would appreciate if you would all let me say everything before responding please." I said carefully watching everyone's reactions.

"Of course dear please tell us," Esme the ever-kind mother that every kid dreams to have.

"Ok, Emmett you were the best big brother or so I thought till you left with everyone else and that really hurt me. I used to look forward to planning pranks with you and then you were gone just like everyone. Rosalie, I know you and I were not very close before but I still thought you had more decency than to just disappear and not say anything but I guess you were the one I most expected this from. Esme, Carlisle…" I had to pause to take a breath because their leaving had hurt me the most next to Alice and Edward.

"You were like the parents I had been missing all my life," I started slowly, "all my life I took care of Renee then when I moved to Forks I was mostly on my own with how much Charlie works and when he isn't at the station he is always fishing. Then I met Edward and in turn this family and finally I felt like I had parents. Then one little thing happens and you let Edward control you into leaving me here alone with a psycho vampire after me.

"Does anyone here except Jasper actually realize what happened? Edward set Jasper up so ya'll would leave and leave me alone unprotected no doubt with the hopes that Victoria would find me and kill me so he could be done with me." I paused for a short moment to regain my composure and take in the shock on everyone's faces slowly turning to anger. "The only part I don't understand is why he went to the Volturi which I will ask him later. So what I want to know from ya'll is how he got you to leave me here alone?"

We all sat quietly for a few moments as everyone processed what I had just said. Finally it was Rosalie who spoke first.

"Bella I want you to know that I really didn't ever have an aversion to you I just simply didn't know why you would willingly choose this life for something that resembles a man but doesn't have the decency to treat you as an equal. So I apologize for the way I have acted in the past to you. But this is beyond the evil I thought my brother to possess." She looked angry as she finished her spiel.

"Bella, we are all so very sorry but Edward can be very convincing and none of us thought him to be capable of such things otherwise we would never have left when he asked. But we all truly believed him when he said it was for you own good that we leave so you could have a normal life." Carlisle looked on a fine line between remorseful and angry. "He assured us that Victoria was of no threat to you. Has she been around?"

"Yes Carlisle, if it hadn't been for the wolves I wouldn't be having this conversation with you today. She even sent Laurant to speak to me, but that kind of back fired on her because he came and warned me she was after me before returning to Denali as his mate is Irina Denali." I told him carefully.

"Oh my dear I am so sorry. We never should have left you!" Esme looked as if she could cry she would be bawling her eyes out right now.

If looks were lethal then even someone like Victoria or Aro would keel over dead at the look Emmett had on his face. Oh speaking of Aro I should tell the family about that one.

"Oh another thing I should tell you is about what happened in Italy." I said successfully gaining the undivided attention of all the Cullens. "I had a private chat with Aro after him and Caius decided that I must become a vampire or die. He told me he would greatly appreciate me joining his guard and I told him that would never happen but that I realize the law is for the humans to not know of the existence of vampires and was able to work out a deal that protects the family from the wrath of the Volturi as well as me not having to be changed or killed. Aro doesn't deem me a threat to the vampire community even with my knowledge and would much rather that the possibility of my gifts being used against him be eliminated without violence. It would seem he cares more about appeasing Marcus than he does Caius.

"So it was decided that I would be allowed to live my life as a human and not speak of vampires to the other humans and if I was to ever decide I did want to be a vampire I would be required to join the guard." I finished my story and looked at the confused look on Carlisle's face before he spoke.

"You got a rational compromise from Aro Volturi?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, as I said he is trying harder to please Marcus than he is to please Caius." I repeated again.

"Wow, I have never heard the Volturi to offer second chances much less draft a compromise." Jasper said sounding stunned. "But I must say Isabella; I thought you wanted this life before?"

"I did when I thought Edward was my mate, but now I know he is not and the only way for me to find my true mate I must remain human. So yes for those that haven't caught on yet I am not planning to take Edward back. In fact I have asked him to leave and never come back here but I know how stubborn he is and I know he won't listen to me alone so I need yall's support and possibly protection when I tell him soon once I send Alice the code vision for him to return." I told them gaining confidence by the looks of love and support I was getting.

"Bella Bear he will have to go through me if he wants to harm a single hair on your head!" Emmett who had been quiet since I started was shaking with anger and remorse. "I am so sorry I listened to that prick. I can't believe he would lie to the family and do that but as you said it I thought back and I know what you say is the truth I only wish I would have noticed sooner."

He was shaking so bad by the time he finished it looked like he was a werewolf about to phase, that thought made me chuckle slightly earning me a confused glance from Jasper. That reminded me he wanted to speak to me.

"Jasper what was it you wanted to speak with me about? Carlisle may we speak in you study since it is sound proof?" I asked them both while glancing around at each of their faces.

"That won't be necessary Carlisle it doesn't need to be a private conversation since Isabella has already brought it up I would just like to add my observations from my gift to what she has said." Jasper spoke quickly while nodding to Esme to sit back down as she had gotten up presumably to go get the key to Carlisle's study.

"Isabella, you are correct that Eddie did provoke that incident on your birthday. I actually have very good control rivaled only by Carlisle's really. But Eddie sent me all his bloodlust along with the emotions that are attached to the thoughts of Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Emmett and the memory he had of the thoughts of James. So yes you are correct in you assumptions I am just not sure why he did all of that." I could feel the truth in what he spoke and I just knew in my bones that it was true and I knew at that point that talking to him was going to be like talking to a brick wall.

"Ok everyone it is time for me to send for him to return here and get this handled. Please no matter what he asks of you don't leave me alone with him." I told them nervously as I quickly made the decision to choose him so Alice could get a vision of me since I had learned she only sees when I want her too now.

It was only a matter of a few moments before the door flew open and in ran Eddie boy. He stopped quickly confused at looks on everyone's faces as I felt a wave of calm flood over me courtesy of Jasper in an attempt to keep things from getting out of hand. I gave Jasper a slight nod and smile before turning to Edward.

"Edward we need to talk." I told him feeling a sudden burst of confidence and I resisted the urge to run and hug Jasper for it as I knew it was him. I could hear Eddie boy growling at him no doubt for thinking about me at all.

"What's wrong Love? We don't have to talk about it right now we have forever after all." He replied with his sickeningly sweet tone.

"No Edward that is where you are wrong and I believe I told you not to call me love anymore." I said loudly. "I am not your 'Love' anymore. You left me here alone with a psycho vampire after me after setting your brother up as a blame for an incident you manufactured in you fucked up mind. You have got to be the biggest ass hat I know for that."

My language was even surprising me, I hadn't realized I was that angry till I heard the small chuckles of Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett coupled with the gasp of horror from Esme and the growl from Eddie boy.

"Edward I need you to listen and listen carefully. I am completely serious when I say that I want you out of my life forever. You tried to have you brother kill me without his knowledge and when that didn't work you left me for Victoria to kill. Thankfully I had a warning from Laurant and had the wolves to protect me." I purposefully ignored the growling coming from him and continued. "The conversation I had with Aro before we left Italy was me and him devising a compromise so that I don't actually have to be changed or killed now. So I am free to live the life I want; a life without interference from you. So when I leave here today Edward I don't want to see your face around anymore."

I turned to leave and everything began to happen so fast I barely realized anything happened at all until I turned back around. When I looked back again I saw Edward being held up to the wall by Emmett who had him held up by the throat and Jasper and Rosalie each had a hold of an arm ready to rip them off.

"Heed my warning to stay away from me Edward." I was suddenly so angry I felt like the anger was taking over me and I was shaking so bad I just had to get out of there before I did something stupid like trying to attack a pissed off vampire. So I turned and ran as fast as I could from the house miraculously not tripping all the way back to my truck. It took several deep breaths before I could calm down and focus enough to start my truck and drive away.

_A/N: ok this won't be the last of Edward that is for sure…I have big plans for the next chapter when Bella goes to see the wolves again…so I am gonna leave this here…this chapter came out pretty long I think and hopefully this will become the avg length from here on out…please R&R and tell me what you think! Should be about a week till I get the next chapter out but good encouraging reviews might make me update quicker you never know _


	4. Chapter 4: Phasing to Meet Destiny

**Ch 4. Phasing to Meet Destiny**

_A/N: ok here it is finally the long awaited ch. 4…enjoy!_

**Carlisle POV**

I was so glad to be home in Forks, I had really missed working in this small town hospital. I was also really glad to be back near Bella. I knew she wasn't right for Edward, they are not soul mates, but I feel he does truly love her. I also feel that Bella will make a beautiful and powerful vampire and that is just too tempting to pass up. Anything to put me ahead in this game Aro and I have been in. Bella's power will forever tip the balance I believe, that is if I am correct about her gifts, and if the gifts presenting in her human form are any indicator of her strength then she will be an unstoppable force.

I must admit I started feeling uneasy when Alice took Edward on an impromptu hunting trip and then it got worse when Jasper explained. Bella wants to speak with the family first before Edward. That doesn't bode well for her choosing Edward. Which most likely will mean she won't choose to become a vampire. I cannot think that way though, Alice did see her as one of us and Edward was with her when the vision happened and saw it with her.

The tension in the house was so thick I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel it while we waited patiently for Bella to arrive. Everyone was very confused as to why she would want to speak with the family alone since Edward told everyone that everything was ok.

No one in the family knew about mine and Aro's game or what I thought about Bella, not even Edward, I am very adept at keeping secrets, even from a mind reader. I had to be after living with Aro's gift for nearly a century.

I could tell Jasper was trying to calm the family but our genuine emotions were too strong to be penetrated by his gift. Thankfully I could hear Bella's truck coming up the drive finally.

Nothing Bella had to say really shocked me until she began to tell of her conversation with Aro. I wonder why he is deciding to try to please Marcus all of a sudden. He has never cared about Marcus's wishes before, even to the extreme of failing to protect Didyme from the Romanians because it didn't suit his schedule.

I had quickly explained my confusion on Aro rationalizing an agreement with Bella to leave her human. To be honest that didn't surprise me at all and I think I will have some questions to answer later because Jasper doesn't appear convinced with my explanation. At least he isn't voicing his questions in front of the family. He is definitely the most likely of the family to understand.

Ok time to go onto guard now that Bella is going to send for Edward. I wonder what she meant by sending Alice a 'code vision'. Could she really have figured out how to control Alice's gift already as a human? I would have to ask Alice about that later because I can hear her and Edward coming up the steps now.

I watch Edward and Bella's exchange in slight shock mostly for the language she is using but also because she is standing up to him. She is showing absolutely no fear. I am completely stunned when Edward lunges for her and Emmett has to stop him. Of course again I am more shocked by the lack of fear from Bella, in fact, she threatens him.

When Bella starts shaking right before she runs out the door I get confused. I have only seen tremors like those in young werewolves about to phase for the first time. Oh No! She couldn't be a wolf could she? A million thoughts start running through my head at that. A few stray thoughts break through my barrier earning a menacing growl from Edward and bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Edward you need to calm down now." I tell him and look at Jasper pleadingly. Jasper quickly obliges and sends him a strong dose of calm.

"Edward you cannot force her to choose you if she doesn't want to. You must adhere to her wishes and leave her alone." I tell him as soon as Jasper's calm affects him.

"No Carlisle she is mine! I will not let her go, I will make her see! She is my singer, my mate!" he growled out clearly getting upset again.

"No Edward you won't," I get the distinct feeling like I am talking to a child with the way this is going. "Edward you will give me your Cullen Crest and Emmett and Jasper will escort you to Denali."

He began to protest when I just held up my hand '_you know I will end you if you don't listen to me now' _I thought to him quickly before continuing with my speech aloud, "you are only permitted to rejoin the family once Elezear and Carmen deem you not to be a threat to Bella's safety and you have clear mind. Don't think of running because all of the Denali's will be informed of the situation and will let me know of your behavior immediately."

He is continually growling at me with daggers in his eyes as he rips the crest from his wrist and throws it at me. I turn to Jasper and Emmett and tell them to make sure he goes straight to Denali with no detours or stops. I also inform them that I will call as soon as they leave and inform Elezear of their impending arrival and everything that has led up to it.

Jasper and Emmett have to use brute force to drag him out of the house. I call the Denali's and explain the situation to them and thank Elezear for his understanding and ask him to give me weekly updates on Edwards actions.

**Bella POV**

I had planned to head straight to La Push after talking to the Cullen's but decided real quick that I should probably run home and shower and change to get the smell of vampire off of me. It would also give me a little bit of time to calm down before I headed to talk to Jake and everyone. That shaking thing really scared me; it made me feel very out of control.

My heart nearly stopped when I entered the house and heard someone in my room. The cruiser was gone so Charlie wasn't home. I slowly and quietly went up the stairs rather proud of myself for not tripping or stumbling on the way up. As soon as I got to the top stair my bedroom door opened and I calmed down instantly. It is just Alice.

"Alice, not to be rude, but why are you here?" I ask her quickly. I could feel myself getting agitated again.

"I just thought you might want to know what happened after you left." She answered quickly. "Carlisle took Edward's crest and banished him to the Denali's in Alaska until he comes to his senses. That way he won't be able to hurt you. A few of the Denali's have special gifts that will allow them to monitor him closely, gifts that Edward doesn't know about so he can't thwart them. Jasper and Emmett are escorting him there now."

"Good. Please tell Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett I appreciate the support and help." I tell her. "Alice, did you get a new perfume? I think you may have put too much on and sweetie it really isn't you. It is way too sweet smelling. It is giving me a headache!"

Alice looks at me slightly confused before apologizing so quietly I almost miss it, before she runs at vampire speed past me down the stairs and out the door in a flash. How odd, that is so not Alice-like behavior.

As soon as she is gone I quickly pull down a suitcase with some clothes from Phoenix that I haven't worn here since it has been too cold and wet, but today seems warmer than usual. I also know that since I haven't worn these here they won't smell like vampires. I choose a cute blue before quickly making a space and hanging up the other clothes in one section of my closet separate from the rest. I then grab a quick shower and am on the road to La Push 20 minutes later.

Thinking over the events of the last few days on the way to the rez I start getting really upset again. I am shaking like before when I finally arrive at Sam and Emily's cottage. Jake is by my side as soon as I step out of the truck.

As soon as he sees me shaking he immediately yells, "Sam you need to get out here you're not gonna believe this!"

I start to feel very anxious and even more out of control which only fuels the anger I am still feeling which begins to start a domino effect on me. I slam the door of my truck and turn to start yelling at Jacob for no real reason other than he is there when I feel myself being dragged into the tree line as I feel my dress being yanked off.

The next thing I know I am looking Sam Uley straight in the eyes, which should be impossible since last I check he was a foot and a half taller than me. I look down to see what I am standing on only to realize I have paws.

(_A/N:__ Paul; _**Bella; **_Quil;_** Sam; **_**Sam alpha command; **__**Jacob**__)_

_Yes you have paws, you're a wolf. By the way I am Paul. Just hold still I am running to you. Welcome to the pack and pack mind! Hey cool I get to be the first to welcome you! _He almost sounded bored until the end.

**Paul? It's Bella…What do you mean I am a wolf? How can I be I am not even a native!**

_What? Bella…ok calm down a little…I know that you're not native or at least we all thought you weren't but apparently you are unless we are both having the same nightmare! But last I checked I was very much awake and on patrol. Well here comes Sam maybe he will have an explanation._

I quickly turned and sat down as a huge black wolf approached that just exuded authority and my inner wolf (so weird to think of that) immediately bowed to respect him. I could hear some mental chuckling and looked around.

**Bella this is Sam, you have to stay calm. I don't have answers yet but I promise I am going to get some for you. Well I don't really have to explain most of this since you know about the wolves and all so I am just going to tell you how to phase back so we can talk and you can ask questions of me. Ok?**

_Hey what did I miss? Who phased?_

**I did…me Bella…**

_What really? This is Quil. Hang on I am almost there!_

As soon as he comes running up I involuntarily look up into his face. As soon as our eyes meet everything changes I can feel the world stop turning and begin again revolving around the wolf in front of me.

**Quil…Quil…Quil…**

_Bella…Bella…Bella…_

**Oh boy…this just got interesting...**

_**NO! NO! NO! SHE IS MINE WHY…NOOOOOO!**_

_**Jacob phase out now and go to my house and stay there! Paul phase out and watch Jake…keep him calm! **_

As soon as I felt Jacob and Paul's thought disappear I heard Sam again only now he didn't sound so authoritative. The last I heard must have been the Alpha order thing that Jake had told me about.

**Quil? Bella?**

**What? I think I zoned…what just happened?**

_Sam…was that what I think it was? I didn't know that the initial imprint could be repeated or reaffirmed and that was a lot stronger than the first time!_

Imprinting? What have I missed? My head is swimming with questions so many questions. I hope Sam is catching them all. They are going through my mind so rapid fire I am not sure I will remember them all!

**Isabella! Bella…you're too quiet if I couldn't see you in front of me a wolf I would think you had phased out!**

**What do you mean? I have had a hundred questions running through my mind. I thought that the pack mind worked so that you hear all my thoughts I have when I am in wolf form?**

_I heard them Bella! That is a lot of questions Hun and I promise Sam and I will explain but first we need to get you phased back._

**That is odd but we will discuss my inability to hear your thoughts after we get you phased back Bella.**

**Ok gladly. Now how do I phase back?**

**First things first you have to be completely calm then close your eyes and picture yourself human and BAM you'll be human again. Now I managed to get your dress yanked off before you phased at least so you can slip it on when you phase back. Quil phase out and go to your place we will be there in a minute. Bella I am going to leave your dress here and go into the trees to phase out call my name when you are phased and dressed then we will go to Quil's to talk ok?**

**Ok Sam! Stay calm and think human got it!**

Just a few seconds after Sam disappears between the trees I feel his mind disconnect from mine. So I start doing as he says. I take a few breaths until I feel totally calm then I picture myself in the mirror this morning after I got out of the shower. I can feel my body change as become human again.

I quickly scramble to put on my dress not failing to notice that it is much tighter now, it had been loose when I put it on earlier. It is also a little shorter then I remembered it to be earlier too.

"Sam, ok I am dressed." I yell out only slightly above a normal level. I know wolves have great hearing and he said he was staying close, but I wasn't sure if he had ran to the house to get another wolf on patrol now since Paul phased out before us.

Sam walks through the trees and cocks his head curiously, "ok Embry is on patrol now and Paul is still with Jake at my house." He quickly confirms my thoughts. "Well Bella it would seem that you hit your wolfy growth spurt with the actual phase. Don't worry it will all make a lot more sense soon. Let's get to Quil's house."

It wasn't until he said that, that I realized we were almost the same height now. I stood still in amazement at that fact for a few seconds too long causing Sam to turn around and say something.

"Coming Bella? Or should I order you? I really don't want to have to order you until I have had the chance to explain what is going on." He told me sternly. So I quickly follow him trying not to over think things.

All of a sudden all my thoughts are focused on Quil. I need him so powerfully it is like my feet can't carry me fast enough to get to him. This thought confuses me to no end, I don't even know him! How can I need him? Oh I hope they have an explanation for this but I doubt it. This is a whole new level of crazy. That's it! I am officially off the reservation! No pun intended!

**Jacob POV (starts out phased)**

_**NO! NO! NO! …NOOOOOO!**_

I heard the alpha order from Sam but it didn't matter I was already in the process of phasing out. How could this happen. Bella…my Bella imprinted on Quil! I mean I knew she wasn't my imprint and I knew one of guys had imprinted on her, I just didn't know who. Sam had alpha ordered all who knew who it was not to speak or think of it. I also knew that Bella didn't have romantic feelings for me. We had talked about it. She is like my sister.

It is going to be weird knowing my 'sister' for all intensive purposes is MATED to my best friend and brother! Course I guess with this Bella is my pack sister now, but no this still isn't right. I will kick Quil's ass for this! That fucker! How could he imprint on her and then allow Sam to make that order and not tell me it was him!

I am fuming. I have been pacing on the porch at Sam's house when Emily's voice brings me back to reality, "Jacob, Chill you're wearing holes in my porch. Sam won't be happy if he has to fix the deck!"

This causes Paul to break into uncontrollable laughter. I grab him by the arm and yank him into the yard and start an all out UFC brawl with him both to get revenge for laughing at me and to take my mind off of everything else.

We are on our 5th or 6th round when I hear some roaring laughter and a very shocked voice, Bella.

_A/N: ok hope ya'll liked it…I know probably left you with a lot of questions on some of my characters…I like mystery so you will slowly get back stories for characters! …ok…to anyone who was reading my other story Grounding Pure Anger I am still considering continuing it but not till I get this story at least close to done unless I get writers block on this one and a muse for GPA…but I will let ya'll know if that happens promise…_


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Pack Isabella

**Ch. 5: Welcome to the Pack Isabella**

_a/n: all recognizable characters belong to Miss Stephanie Myers! I know y'all have been waiting a while for this ch. So here it is! Bella learns more about the wolves and who her real mate is!_

**Bella POV**

The walk to what I was guessing was Quil's house seemed rather short, or maybe I was just that lost in my thoughts about what had just happened that I lost track of how long it really was taking us to get there. It didn't seem like we had been walking very long when I heard an audible sigh and was able to look up and see a very relieved Quil. He looked as though he had been quite wound up only seconds before.

"Quil please ask your grandfather to come out here for a moment." Sam asked him quietly. "We will be in need of an elder meeting to introduce Bella as our newest member and also to start figuring out where her native blood comes from to explain this." Quil nodded before running into the house.

"Quil's grandfather is Quil Sr. he is on the elder's council he will be able to arrange the meeting with the elders for us." Sam explained to me quickly seeing the look of confusion I must have had.

"Oh! I understand. So I am not the only one baffled by how I am a wolf when as far as I know I am not a native Quileute?" I asked him still very confused and feeling rather over whelmed at the moment.

"No Bella you are most certainly not the only one shocked by this but I promise we will figure it out unless of course you don't want us to?" He looked slightly skeptical now as if he thought I may not want the answers. I wanted to tell him I really wanted to know all the answers not to hold back on finding everything out but I would have to wait because the door just opened on the house.

"What is all this ruckus out here that my grandson speaks of?" an elderly man I guessed was Quil Sr. was asking. "What is so special about another wolf…" He cut off abruptly upon seeing me standing there.

"It is ok Elder Ateara she knows." Sam started explaining but Quil Sr.'s eyes never left me. "She is the new wolf, which is why this had to be brought up immediately. Sir this is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter."

"What kind of joke is this? How can she be a wolf, she is white." He asked looking slightly alarmed as if this was some misconstrued joke that he did not find funny.

"Sir, if I may speak?" I spoke up bowing my head slightly out of respect and when I raised my head again I saw his nod for me to continue. "Sir, I do not know how it is that I have phased but I would very much like to know as well as the rest of the pack. I would also like to impart to you that no matter the color of my skin I love the people of La Push very much and would give my life to protect them or any others in this pack."

I could see copious amounts of adoration in the eyes of Sam and Quil Jr., but I could still see the confusion festering in Quil Sr.'s eyes, he really had no clue how to react to this. He slowly looked at his grandson then at Sam before taking a seat in a chair on the front porch.

Sam was the first to break the short silence. "Elder Ateara with your permission I would like to call together a meeting of the elder council along with the pack and Chief Swan so that we may introduce Isabella to the pack and straighten everything out. I also request that we allow the chief in on the secret due to the unusual nature of Isabella's situation."

"I will grant all of your except allowing Chief Swan in on the secret that must come from a unanimous vote of the council. We will vote on the matter shortly before the meeting, until then you must keep Isabella on the reservation she may go to pick up her father if escorted by an older wolf. In all of this from what I recall Isabella was with Elder Chief Black's son Jacob, why not take this request to him directly?" It seemed that some of the confusion was draining away from Quil Sr.'s features now to more curiosity.

"That would be because of me, grandfather." Quil Jr. spoke up while looking at me with the same look of adoration as earlier. "Grandfather I imprinted on Bella several months ago but had not had the chance to explain it to her. Then when she phased today…" He was cut off by Sam now.

"When Bella phased today she imprinted on Ateara while his imprint was reaffirmed with his inner wolf. I don't want us to say much more until imprinting is explained because Bella is getting quite confused right now as we have not had time to explain much to her." He spoke quickly avoiding my gaze. "She understands the basics of wolves and now how to phase but there are some things she doesn't know yet imprinting being the main one. I propose we explain the basics of imprinting now and have a full bonfire tonight to go over all the legends with her."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Quil Sr. said, "Grandson please give her the basics while I call upon the elders to arrange the bonfire."

"Ateara you and Swan head back to my place you may explain to her on the way about imprinting and let the pack know when you arrive we will be having a bonfire tonight." Sam instructed him in a voice that showed his authority but I could tell it was just him in Alpha mode, not an Alpha order. The use of our surnames was the giveaway to me. "I will arrive shortly with the elders please let Emily know."

We then turned to walk away. I was silently hoping that he would want to walk in human form as I didn't want to be in the pack mind as we discussed imprinting. I had a rough idea what it was I thought if the looks I had been getting from Quil and the feelings I was having towards him were anything to go by. Plus Jacob had mentioned it in passing once, something about how it was good that we decided we belonged as best friends. I believe he said something about it being terrible, but this didn't feel at all like a bad thing.

"Don't worry we are gonna stay in human form I agree that being in the pack mind for this discussion won't be a good idea." He said looking at me with a smile and laughing at my expression of confusion. How did he know what I was thinking!

After his laughter subsided he launched full tilt into his explanation of imprinting finally ending up with the explanation of how he knew what I was thinking. He explained that imprints were usually so in tune with each other that they could tell each other's emotions. So it wasn't that he knew so much what I was thinking as what I was feeling and due to being 'in-tune' with me he knew that the source of my worry was how we would be travelling.

The thought that he couldn't actually read my thoughts was a source of relief for me. As soon as the relief washed over me I felt a spike of intense confusion that just felt like Quil I couldn't explain how I knew it was his but I could tell it was a reaction to my sudden relief.

"I am sorry but I am so accustomed to my privacy it seemed like a bit much that you would be in my head all the time." I explained very quickly. "It is enough to me to be in the pack mind, speaking of how come you could hear my questions earlier but Sam couldn't?" I had suddenly remembered that and it was probably the most trivial thing today. Odd to think that I would find that the most confusing of everything out of finding out I am a wolf and soul-mates to Quil Ateara IV, but I guess that was just more proof of how good I am with weird and a testament to my own self image.

"I really don't know about that one, it did seem rather odd." He spoke slowly as if he was choosing his words carefully but I could feel the genuine confusion coming from him in waves telling me he was just trying to process it not that he was trying to hide anything from me. "I do know most of us know how to block our thoughts from the pack. It is something I will explain to you later."

I opened my mouth to ask him why later when I heard what sounded like fighting and the sound of a foot tapping on wood. I looked up as we broke through the tree line to see Paul and Jacob fighting UFC style on the ground. I was horrified for a second thinking they were fighting for real. I realized it wasn't real when I heard Quil's booming laugh next to me, but was shocked when I looked at him and saw the laugh was at me, no doubt a reaction to my sudden horror.

I recovered and remembered we had news for everyone before Quil had stopped laughing at me. So I quickly explained about the bonfire and told Emily that Sam was bringing the elders shortly. It was only then I remembered the reason I had come to La Push today, Jake wanted to talk to me.

"Jake, I didn't forget you wanted me to come here today. Sorry this isn't how I thought my visit would go today." I looked at him somewhat apologetic. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He was staring at the ground with his own apologetic look. "Don't worry bout it Bells. You already know why we wanted you here today. We were gonna tell you about the imprint. Though I didn't know it was Quil until you phased I just knew Sam wanted you here so your imprint could tell you about it. None of us expected you to phase. I am so sorry Bells I didn't have any idea this would happen to you!" He was almost in tears by the end of his mini rant.

"It is ok Jake, I know it isn't your fault that this happened. Are you ok knowing that Quil is my imprinter/imprintee?" I asked him tentatively. I knew what we had decided but if he didn't know it was his best friend than this was probably quite a shock and could be a lot for him to take in. I had to look out for my best friend.

"Actually I know I reacted badly at first but the more I thought about it you two really are perfect for each other and I know he will treat you right. Honestly, if I had to choose who your imprint would be it would be Quil, he is my best friend next to you and I trust him. So yes I am more than ok with this since it means I will always have you around since you are pack now!" He had his brilliant Sun Jake smile on his face again by the time he finished. "Now I believe you said you would explain why Cullen wouldn't be an issue?"

"Ah yes, yes I did." I replied hesitantly. I needed to tell everyone this but it wasn't a story I wanted to tell a bunch of times. "I think that is a story best served for being told tonight at the bonfire before the elders begin the legends. The story I have to tell is rather lengthy and concerns the whole pack in a way especially in light of the circumstance. Plus I really don't want to repeat it any more than necessary. As it is I will have to repeat it at the council meeting when that happens I am sure or at the very least I will need to explain it to my father after the meeting."

By now I had the attention of all the boys who were here, which I just now noticed included Embry and Jared. I also had the attention of Kim and Emily. The looks of confusion from Jared and Kim did not escape my notice but I really didn't want to explain again vocally. I gave Quil a pleading glance before I came up with a better idea.

I could feel a nagging need to phase again and I figured it was just a young wolf thing. So I decided if I had Jared phase with me I could just show him and go for a quick run before the bonfire. I headed for the trees and turned around to look at Jared.

"Jared if you wait 2 minutes then phase I will explain. And while I am telling him Quil and Jake could you fill in Kim for me. I need a minutes please." I looked at them all pleading. I sent all the right emotions to Quil so he would understand and fill in my blanks before I headed into the trees and pulled off my dress. I figured if I could become human by thinking human then if I thought wolf I would be a wolf, and poof that is exactly what happened.

It was only a few seconds of silence before I felt Jared join me and then Embry. I guess he hadn't gotten the whole story and decided to join us.

_A/n: _**Bella, **Jared, _Embry._

Whoa! Bella, you're a wolf?

**Yeah I am and I thought it would be easier to explain this way since I felt the need to phase and thought going for a run sounded like a good idea.**

_Yeah that is a wolf thing Bella I don't know about Jared here but I think a run sounds great to me how about while you are explaining I show you the borders to La Push? By the way thought I should tell you that you are a gorgeous wolf. _

At that he showed me what I looked like through his eyes. I couldn't help but agree with him and that made me happy.

**Jared will you join us or just wait here and listen?**

I will come with a run sounds like a great idea, I wasn't on patrol today so I was itching to run a bit anyway.

_Alrighty then let's get runnin shall we! Explain away Bella boo!_

I laughed for a min at Embry's childish nickname for me before going over all of the day's events since arriving at La Push showing it all to Embry and Jared. They stayed quiet the whole time completely entranced with the story. They were still silent for a few min when I finished, it was then that I smelt that smell of perfume that Alice had been wearing earlier and immediately stopped and got into a defensive crouch. The smell was so strong she must be close but why did I feel so hostile.

**Alice…I smelt that earlier when she was at my house for a minute…it is the perfume she was wearing today…she must be close it is so strong. **I could hear the mental laughter of the boys now and saw them both looking at me completely amused.

**What is so funny?**

Bella that isn't perfume it is the smell of vampires. That is why you're crouched defensively. I know it is strong and burns your nose. But why don't you take a few steps this way now before the Dr. and the big guy get all the way here.

That was when I realized I was about a wolf's length in front of them and could hear crunching of leaves coming closer so I jumped back quickly.

**Oops…I guess this is the infamous treaty line?**

_Yep you are quick Bella boo…here you should phase back and show them who you are since the mind reader isn't with them. I grabbed your dress with my shorts just in case._

**Ok…be right back. Thank you Embry.**

And with that I phased out dressed quickly and was standing between the wolves when Carlisle and Emmett arrived. Carlisle was as always calm and inquisitive looking but Emmett had an edge of anger on his face that softened when he saw me.

"Bellies what ya doin with the mutts?" He asked me eliciting a growl and starting tremors rolling down my spine that I now associated with phasing. I calmed and felt the tremors slow when I felt 2 cold wet noses nudge me.

"It's ok Jared, Embry. I am under control I won't phase yet. I can do this." I reassured them and at the same time giving myself a confidence boost.

"So I was right when you left earlier." Carlisle stated contemplatively before explaining. "I noticed your shaking when you left the house and I thought I recognized it. But what I am curious about is how? I thought both your parents were white."

"It is a good question. None of us are sure yet either. We are looking into it now." I told him quickly. "How did you know what the shaking was?"

"I am so confused." Emmett whined. "What is going on?"

"Bella is a wolf Emmett." Carlisle explained slowly. "And to answer you Bella I remembered from the last pack when we made the treaty. I just want you to know Bella that this makes you no less of family to me. If there is anything you need ever you can still come to us."

"No! I don't believe it!" Emmett roared. "She can't be a wolf!"

"Emmett let me prove it to you. I will phase for you when we are done talking in a second." I told him after a few seconds thought. I had ulterior motives sure but hey I gotta do what I gotta do.

I could hear whines coming from Embry and Jared before Carlisle started speaking again. "Oh Bella that won't be necessary Emmett is just shocked at the news is all. You don't need to phase and prove anything to him."

"No. I think this is actually a good idea for me to phase and show him." I began and when that didn't look like I would be a good enough reason I reluctantly continued. "That way when he sees Edward again he will know the truth and even Eddie boy can't argue the fact. I know that Emmett doesn't control his thoughts around Edward like the rest of you do; it isn't in his nature to hide stuff. Jared, Embry stay where you are, I am going to step behind you a bit so you won't see me so keep looking forward."

With that I stepped back a few steps so I was out of their line of sight. "Good bye Carlisle and Emmett I am sure I will see you around from time to time." and with that I pulled off my dress and phased.

**Thanks guys.**

Hey what is with going behind us?

_Yeah what he said. And also why the need to let them see you phase? Why not just go in the trees like normal and come out the wolf?_

**I don't want an image of me naked floating around the pack mind. And I phased in their view simply because that image in Edward's mind was about the only thing that would convince him, but more of that will be explained tonight at the bonfire. Come on we should get back now we have been gone a while I am surprised no one has phased in looking for us.**

**Hey…where are you three? This is Sam.**

**Speak of the devil…we are on our way back now Embry and Jared were showing me where the border was so I could recognize the smell of vampire and we ran into 2 of the Cullen's. No big deal we are all ok. Be there in about 5 minutes.**

**Oh ok…well hurry back Jake and Paul are lighting the bonfire with Billy right now.**

And with that he phased out and the three of us ran back to Sam's house just in time for me to call Charlie and tell him I was going to stay the night here and for us to help Emily carry some food to the beach for the bonfire.

_A/n: ok here ya go…now Bella has a better understanding about the wolves! Next chapter will be the bonfire where she explains about Edward leaving and she hears the legends in their entirety…for the sake of this story she has been to a bonfire before it is where she met Quil but it was a more public affair where they only told a portion of some of the smaller legends…well hopefully it won't be long till I can get up the next chapter it is all written in my head I just need the time to sit and type it out…also just wait till you find out who Bella is related to and how it came to be ! Please R&R!_


End file.
